


Death of the galactic boss

by StarlightQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen/pseuds/StarlightQueen





	Death of the galactic boss

Calling it playing hooky was unsuitable. Yet that was what rumor seemed to spread like wildfire across team galactic. That their dearest leader was changing. Something was different. He did not care greatly to squash the gossip.

Cyrus viewed it as so much more. Since their first meeting, Olympia held his fascination so tightly. Sometimes she was all he could focus on when they were together. Wondering if her mind heard whispers of the universe. What futures she could see.

He wanted someone so powerful for his team. His goal would be achieved so soon if he was able to convince her. 

But as he knew, she held such love for life and this earth. So he knew what her answer would be. A rejection he would rather not make a reality.

So as they rested near each other, Cyrus' mind drifted to the opposite. A lifetime of laughter, joy...A fairytale happily ever after for him and Olympia. The thought was pleasant but he knew what it took.

Sacrifice. He could just stay with Olympia in Kalos. Never returning to Sinnoh as Galactic Boss Cyrus. A death of such a big part of him. What drove him to continue on.

He observed her in slumber, shallow breaths. She was beautiful. Every day with her in the sun and her wondrous life in Anistar with the view of galaxies so distant?

Much as he wanted to picture it. There were lines drawn. She was a member of the pokemon league. Charged to stop threats such as himself.

He reached to collect his clothes and get changed. Back to Sinnoh.

Cyrus gave a goodbye. Whispered and kissed her as morning started to awaken the anistar gym leader.


End file.
